Hot Like Fire
by TinyShinySuka
Summary: Katniss ended up accepting the fact that she will have to compete in the games, no matter how much it pained her. But when a certain District 2 tribute seems intent on bothering her, it takes everything she has to keep her cold facade from falling.
1. Midnight Training

**Hi ! Starting a new fic while I should actually be using my time to update my other one. But in France high school senior year is extremely taxing. I have around 30 hours of exams upcoming. And almost 20 the last month. So yeah , exhausted. But them I started reading The Hunger Games and pretty much read them in 5 days. Saw the movie the 21rst (Earlier then America for once * cackles * ) And since then I'm hooked.**

**Regarding the Cato/Katniss pairing I've been addicted to it even if I still read some good ole' Everlark. But truly I feel like I always loved heroine/villain pairing. Like Elena/Klaus in TVD. But I think one of the best comparison was made by another Kato writer whose name completely escapes me right now : Dramione. This is my new fucking Dramione.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I don't have any beta and English isn't my first language.**

**Oh and this is half movie half book universe. No real setting. It's just that I picture the characters like the actors since I like the cast, I like the training outfits and technically the fact she took the bow after the training session is AU in the books but not the movie etc … **

**Disclaimer : I do not own "The Hunger Games" any of the characters or the plot. They belong to Suzanne Collins and whoever else may own the rights.**

_You're hotter than a summer's day in California  
>You got me melting like a sundae, I want you<br>I know you've been waiting, you've been waiting a long time for me.  
>If you wait a little while longer this is how we'll be.<br>Hot like fire.  
>Take you higher. <em>

"_Hot Like Fire" - The XX_

**Chapter 1 : Midnight Training**

I walked into my room, closed the door and leaned against it. I could still hear them cheering back in the living room, Effie's distinct high pitched voice and annoying Capitol accent the most obvious of them all.

I sighed. Sure, I was happy about my eleven in training, I made Hunger Games history, but I can't rejoice about it like they do. Who in their right mind can ? No matter how high or low my score was, I'll still end up in an arena filled with children and with sole rule "kill or be killed". It's the death of innocence, on live TV for the Capitol's citizens sick pleasure.

I look at my bed where was laying my training outfit. I was so angry at the game makers during the individual session that as soon as I came back up I felt the need to strip out of the outfit I had worn the past three days, who symbolized for me the warming up before the upcoming bloodbath. had thrown on the first thing I laid my hand on : a yellow flowy top with a high neckline, black shorts and a black cardigan I kept open.

Next to the gray and red uniform was the silver bow I took upstairs without even realizing when I stormed out. I tied up the sneakers I used for the training session and grabbed the bow. I didn't want Peacekeepers coming after me for theft. I've seen enough public whippings of poor Seam kids under the previous head Peacekeeper back in District 12 to know that the punishment is quite unpleasant. I walked out of my room and into the elevator, not bothering to make my leaving known by the other residents of the District 12 penthouse.

As the entirely glass-made elevator started to move towards the underground level where was the training room, I turned my back to the glass doors, deciding that I'll rather see the city filled with crazy people then risk seeing even for a second somebody I will probably have to end up killing in barely more than a day.

Only a day left.

As I heard the now familiar ding and the transparent cabin stalled, I turned around stepped into the empty room. It was less lit than usual, the bright ceiling lights turned off and only the ones from the individual station illuminating the room. Uh who would have though that the Capitol would be economic. The Games were a big investment but the betting quickly made a benefit for the government. Enough to renew the horror next year.

I walk towards the archery range to put the bow back but seeing the wide array of arrow I itched to shoot a few.

I looked around again thinking I heard some noise, but the training room was empty and I decided that, after seeing my score there will more than likely be a bow at the cornucopia tomorrow. Practicing with the unfamiliar bow seemed wise to me. I can't afford missing in the arena. It is literally a matter of life and death.

I pick up an already filled quiver and walked to around 15 meters in front of the line of dummies. I charged my bow and held my breath and aimed.

Bulls eye.

The arrow was firmly lodged into the dummy's fake heart. Grabbing another arrow I shot again taking less time to aim, and watch it skewer another mannequin through the heart. I rapidly reload and shoot it right between the eyes. I look down at the bow smiling. It's actually better then the one back home and I can shoot fast without loosing my aim. Even though I will be using it to kill in a few days, I can't hep but feel happy, able to do at last something that reminds me of home.

I'm startled when I hear a deep voice behind me.

"So that's how you got an eleven ? Sharp shooting?" Whoever the owner of the voice was he clearly wasn't hiding his feelings for me, disgust clearly evident.

I turn around and find my self face to face with the giant tribute from District 2. I don't know why but of all people that will come here and interrupt me I'm almost not surprised it's him. Probably because I have caught him looking at me and the other way around since the chariot ride. I almost feel like I have practiced my staring down technique then anything else during the three days of training.

I huff, not even bothering to find any kind of come back. It's not like he's worth it anyway.

"I mean, good aim and all but that doesn't deserve an eleven sweetheart" I fight back a cringe at the horrible nickname as he continues speaking, while smirking at me, obviously enjoying my reactions "What did you do? Flash the gamemakers with whatever you have under your shirt. I mean no offense but I don't think that's worth an eleven either"

I roll my eyes. I was convincing myself that he wasn't getting to me but I couldn't help but be annoyed at his near presence.

"Nice, you know, I wonder if sexual harassment between tributes is also prohibited" I sneered

"Aw don't go using big words now, it won't make you seem anymore intelligent, we all know you're from 12. But as much as I'd like to talk dirty with you I'd still like to know how you got that score love."

I let out an exasperated sigh and turn around to put the bow back on the rack. I know I won't be in the mood to concentrate on training anymore. I'm also angry that of all people, a career now knows my skill. Haymitch is going to be pissed.

As I turn around I realized that he stepped closer. Our bodies aren't touching but he is definitely too close for comfort. He is still smirking with his head cocked to the side and his blue eyes scrutinizing me for any reaction. I wouldn't give him the pleasure to think that he affects me so I put my unfazed mask back on.

"I just showed a little personality. Then again you may not know what that is. I've seen enough of past Games to know that Career tributes usually truly lack some. Guess they don't teach you that at the academy huh ?"

His smirk disappeared and I felt a bit happy knowing that I probably help making his ego smaller. But before I knew it he pushed me and I hit the wall.

"Ouch" I moaned and when I straightened up and open my eyes, he was towering angrily over me.

"You think you're all that since you got a better training score ? Think you're better then me ?" He half growled, half said.

"No I think I'm better then you because I'm the one who didn't volunteer for the sole pleasure of killing" I said back the anger also evident in my voice.

His scowl disappeared and his smirk came back. I have no idea how what I said make him feel calmer but that look of superiority was back on his face and I was doing my best to not try and slap it off.

"Well we all have different goals _Katniss_" I don't know why but hearing him say my name made me shiver and he definitely noticed. His smirk grew bigger and he leaned in. I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear " But we are not all that different you and me. Even for different reason we can both kill ruthlessly. Me for pride, you for family. But in the end we are both human, with the same will to live, same _desires_"

My eyes had somehow closed in the middle of the sentence, his deep voice seemed to echo I my very body. When he pronounced that last word his hand went high on the back of my thigh, mere centimeters away from my backside and my eyes flew open and I pushed him off.

"You gotta be kidding, are you seriously hitting on me _now _?" I said angrily.

"Don't take it like that darling" he said, chuckling "It was too hard to resist. Seemed to be the same for you too. Not that strong fire girl ? "

I huffed and walked away from him, wanting just to get back into the elevator and try to get some sleep, but I already knew I'll end up tossing and turning.

"That and you seemed kinda prudish" He said still laughing.

I turned around, the anger only intensified.

"What's _that _supposed to mean" I wasn't the type of girl that really tried to appear sexy and all but I still felt insulted by his comment.

He cocked his head to the side again "Just that it would be sad seeing you die as a virgin.

I felt heat surge up within me and I'm pretty sure by cheeks were now beet red. I wasn't able to formulate any though.

He laughed louder now, and his voice held an edge of teasing " Oh so I am right . Good to know "

It took me a few second to regain all my mental faculties and the only thing I was able to say back was "Fuck you" Not that great of a comeback but at least my voice wasn't shaky and I was sure he could hear the venom in it.

I turn back toward the elevator and step in. As I turn around, he's still staring at me, grinning from the other side of the room.

"I've got more important games to take care of then your silly little ones, so have fun playing with yourself Cato" I said, smirking myself as I saw the double meaning of my words dawn on his face. Before he was able to say anything back, the doors closed and the slow ascension pack to the penthouse started.


	2. Banter For The Soul

**Waking up at 6:30 AM for a 2 hour philosophy class is never fun but when I shut off the alarm on my phone and see more then 30 emails from barely 12 hours after posting really helped to make my heaviest day in the week much much more bearable. **

**Thanks to everybody who subscribed and thanks to Imagination-1 Reality-0, geranium08, gleeislove, Mason and Alex, Dramione-Fan 17, Tayler Snape13, confused-Luna, bubba2494, criticderomance and catofever for taking the time to leave a review. Just seeing all those e-mails makes me really happy !**

**So I threw away one hour of my education to write the most part of this chapter today. And I don't regret it one second.**

**PS: I know most people don't care about the chosen lyrics but I still want to say that I'm going to change songs in the next chapter (as I have already went through all the lyrics of Hot Like Fire) but I'm going to try to always have the word "fire" in it. Because there's no better word to describe this ass-kicking pairing. Feel free to share music ideas. (concerning my taste I'm not too much into mainstream commercial artist, like Rihanna etc, aside from that I'll listen to pretty much anything) Well actually I'll be cheating for the next chapter , I'll use lyrics with the word 'burn'. Close enough. I already have the music for the next three chapter decided and music really inspires me so, quick updates. And also for the first time I'm actually writing a story with the end planned. Yep. I got all the plot twits ready.**

**Once again all mistakes are my fault . For the disclaimer please refer to chapter one.**

_Chapter 2 : Banter for the soul._

_You shouldn't have said 'take our time'  
>I'll let you know when I'm ready if that's alright<br>I won't keep you, I won't keep you, I won't keep you holding on  
>If you wait on me I promise you it won't be long.<br>(I'm gonna take you)  
>Hot like fire.<br>Take you higher. _

"_Hot Like Fire" - The XX_

I'm almost sure that this is the longest day in my life. And it's only half way through. I groan.

Four hours. I spent four hours with Effie trying to make me walk semi-decently in heels so high that I'm sure would classify as weapon back in District 12. And a torture tool too. I have lost any hope to ever feel my toes again.

Haymitch was only able to tolerate me for an hour before kicking me out. One hour where all and any aspect of my personality was insulted and my charm compared to one of a dead slug.

Not good.

And I'm definitely not looking forward to the interview with Caesar. I've never spoken in public before and even that aside I have nothing to say, no real interview strategy. I can't be cute, charming, sexy or cunning. I can't even be honest. I don't want to share what little I have left of myself to people that will just cheer in front of their screen while we kill each other, betting on children's death's. One is only twelve !

I choke a wave of nausea back down at the thought. I can't believe people are as ignorant and sick to consider this just like some sort of twisted Olympics and enjoy it. No wonder they started a rebellion. And here is the punishment, 74 years later.

I have three hours to kill before being ushered in whatever dress has been chosen for me and shoes that will probably cause me to break my ankles before the Games even start.

Feeling the need or fresh air , I swing by my room and put back on the same sneakers, wearing only a tank top and sweat pants. I needed to be comfortable before the clothing torture tonight. I trust Cinna's taste but I've seen enough people in Capitol clothing to guess that most of them aren't that enjoyable to be in.

I also grab a medium size ball made in some sort of light metal that I've discovered to be a radio after turning it on in my sleep.

Effie won't let Peeta go before her four hours of training are up. I'll be undisturbed. Not that I don't like the Boy with the bread's company but I just need to be by myself right now.

I walked up to the roof and sat near the edge of it, near the force field and leaned my head against the small ledge and I sighed, enjoying the loneliness. I know I'll have plenty of alone time but I have the feeling that it will be much less relaxing then it is now.

I try to work the tiny piece of technology and after a few minutes I manage to get a channel that plays old tunes from when Panem didn't even exist. Before the fires and the flood, hundreds of years old.

Ironically it's the only channel we get o n that old station we have back home when my father traded a deer to a passing visitor from the technology district.

Dad and I used to sing along to those songs and when he passed away I kept doing that as a way to cope. And I shared with Gale my love for all these old songs.

I felt my heart clench at the thought of my best friend back home. Oh how I miss him. And Prim, and Mom, and Madge, Sae, Darius and all the people from District 12.

I shook my head to get rid of the sad thoughts and one of my favorite songs comes on. I usually listen to it with Gale and we laugh at the lyrics together. But I don't feel like laughing now, I just want to listen to it and think happy thoughts. I close my eyes and start singing half way through the song.

"I've left home just a week before

And I've never ever kissed a woman before.

Lola smiled and took me by the hand

She sad 'Dear boy I'm gonna make you a man'"

"Is that an offer?" a deep voice says right next to me.

I jump in surprise and accidentally kicked the little radio-ball that shut off as it fell to the floor. I turned faced an ever smirking Cato. Was he only able to wear a smirk or a frown, or did he truly have only two facial expressions ?

He was closer then I expected and I felt my annoyance at him increase tenfold.

"You do know that this is a song about a transvestite right ?" I said, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Good to know, so the offer still stands ?" he said after shrugging.

"Do you really have to sneak up on me and be lewd every time we are alone together ?"

"I don't _have _to, I just really enjoy it"

Wow I can see his ego inflating from here.

"You really have a problem Cato and I think it's too late for treatment"

"Because I enjoy seeing how I can make you all bothered ?" He said, grinning.

" Seriously though Cato, why me? Can't you find a willing girl for whatever it is you seem to enjoy doing ? I heard that the girl from 6 quite interested in you. Desperate really"

He made a face of disgust.

"That girl is so stupid she'll probably run for the cornucopia before the countdown even end. I mean I'm always up for a good fuck but I can't lower my standards"

"Charming" I deadpanned.

"As to why you ?" He said, a thoughtful look on his face "I'll admit that at first I didn't give a flying fuck about you. I mean it was just scum from District 12 with a good stylist. You only became worthy of any attention . That's pretty much it so don't let it get to your head, your only moderately good looking"

I rolled my eyes. How full of himself can he be ?

"And you're what? A Greek God?"

"Well thanks for noticing sweetheart" He said, chuckling.

Wow, apparently way too much. I mean sure he is better looking then average with his tall build, large shoulders, ice blue eyes, blond tousled hair and...

"Like what you see darling" He said, grinning.

Here goes the ego again. I should stop staring at him out it'll never fit inside the arena.

"Wait, you mean the ignorant brute in front of me with a superiority complex? No, not so much." I said my exasperation clear in my voice.

"Now, don't be so mean fire girl" he answered, stepping closer to me and our fronts were touching.

I tried not to show how uncomfortable I was, I didn't want him to know that his actions were affecting me.

"Do you always have to take up my personal space?"

He looked down at me and answered "You know I just enjoy watching how you react to me. Your all prudish yet you can't deny your attracted to me"

I scoffed. "Wow you should seek medical attention for your delusions Cato."

"You won't admit it now but trust me, you will sooner or later. Even in the arena I'll wait for you to tell me"

"If I ever see you in the arena it'll be when I shoot an arrow through you" I said angrily.

"Ouch" he said, dramatically grabbing is chest "You wound me Katniss"

I rolled my eyes, this guy is a joke, but then again, I can't let myself forget that he's also a killing maching 3 times heavier then me. Without my bow, he could crush me without trying.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be ?" I sighed.

He took a step back.

"I believe I do, Brutus must be wondering where I am." He smiled for the first time and added "I'll see you during the interview tonight. I hope they dress you in something tight" he smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Why was I blushing at his stupid harassment? As I looked up, I saw him walking to the stairs.

He stopped and turned around, staring at me, his expression much more serious. Like the Cato I used to see at training.

"Fire girl. Wait for me when the interviews are over. I need to ask you something"

What was that ? I stared at him questioningly for an explanation but he turned around again and left by the stairs, leaving me confused on the roof.


End file.
